criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Head on the Chopping Block
Head on the Chopping Block is the thirty-fourth case in Starlight Shores and the fourth case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the "Marionette" caused Davy Peel to commit suicide by taking a deadly dose of cyanide. Andrew Ramone told the team to head to the town square for any more clues involving the "Marionette". Upon arrival, Isaac Holmes and the player found the body of retail store owner Nigel Barstall without his head next to a bloody guillotine. In the first chapter, prostitute Kimberly Goww, co-owner of Great Garments Clothes Shop Yasmeen Grant and clothes shop worker Jacob Priestley were interrogated. At the end of the chapter, while Isaac and the player were reviewing facts from the case, Alice Crane interrupted saying she knew where the killer goes to play poker. During chapter 2, they met the owner of the underground casino Dayiu and asked her about the murder. They also met the new Deputy Mayor Vanessa Appleton after William Westerfield's death. At the end of the chapter, the police received calls that Yasmeen had gone into the casino with a gun and demanded all the money they had. In the third chapter, multiple potential murder methods were revealed: it was discovered that Yasmeen had been stealing from the cash register in the clothes store to help support her mother's medicine charges and that Jacob was helping the rival company to Nigel. It was also discovered that Nigel had stolen city hall documents and that Nigel was one of Kimberly's clients but he would often abuse her and treat her badly. After asking Yasmeen why she beheaded Nigel, she broke down into tears and apologised but said she had no other choice. After Nigel had found out she was stealing from the cash register to pay for her mother's healthcare, he was furious and told her that he would have her fired unless she repaid him with her body. Yasmeen tried avoiding Nigel but one day when they were in the town square he started to force himself on her and tried to drag her behind the clothes store. Panicked, Yasmeen grabbed a metal pipe and knocked him out. She then saw the guillotine and decided that killing Nigel would be the only way to get rid of him so she put his head in the guillotine and beheaded him. Judge Alexander Donovan had sympathy for Yasmeen and decided to sentence her to five years in prison for the murder. During The Great Game, Andrew Ramone requested the player's assistance for something to do with his and Dana's upcoming wedding. After looking through potential venues, Andrew and Dana decided on a old manor house in the hills as the venue for their wedding. Afterwards, Dana asked to go with the player to Millie Adams, a great wedding dress maker in Hidden Falls. Isaac was also distressed as he had received a letter from what he assumed to be the Marionette soaked in blood. After getting the blood examined, Naomi Hia told the team that the blood belonged to French critic Annette Feraud. The chief decided it was vital that all their resources be put on finding Annette and making sure she's safe. At the end of the case, Jackson Franco called the police station and told them he had discovered a body by the waterfall. Summary Victim *'Nigel Barstall' (found without his head in the town square) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Yasmeen Grant' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has read Macbeth. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has read Macbeth. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tomato soup. *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has read Macbeth. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker. *The suspect has read Macbeth. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats tomato soup. *The killer plays poker. *The killer has read Macbeth. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Guillotine Blade, Purse) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Guillotine Blade. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tomato soup) *Examine Purse. (Result: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick. (New Suspect: Kimberly Goww) *Ask Kimberly if she knew Nigel. (New Crime Scene: Great Garments Clothes Shop) *Investigate Great Garments Clothes Shop. (Clues: Cash Register, Nametag) *Examine Cash Register. (New Suspect: Yasmeen Grant) *Inform Yasmeen of Nigel's murder. *Examine Nametag. (New Suspect: Jacob Priestley) *Ask Jacob about Nigel. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Casino. (Clues: Croupier Stick, Phone; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Ask Dayiu about Nigel's murder. (Profile: The suspect plays poker and eats tomato soup) *Examine Croupier Stick. (New Suspect: Vanessa Appleton) *Ask Vanessa about Nigel's murder. (Profile: The suspect plays poker) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Macbeth) *Investigate Clothing Rack. (Clues: Watch, Shoe Box) *Examine Letters. (Result: Jacob's Handwriting) *Confront Jacob about helping Nigel's rival company. (Profile: The suspect eats tomato soup) *Examine Shoe Box. (Result: Money) *Examine Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Yasmeen's Fingerprints) *Speak to Yasmeen about stealing money from the cash register. (Profile: The suspect plays poker and eats tomato soup) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Poker Tables. (Clues: Gun, Documents, Poker Chips) *Examine Gun. (Result: Dayiu's Gun) *Ask Dayiu what happened. (Profile: The suspect has read Macbeth) *Examine Documents. (Result: Operation Manhunt Documents) *Analyse Operation Manhunt Documents. (05:00:00) *Confront Vanessa about Operation Manhunt. (Profile: The suspect has read Macbeth) *Examine Poker Chips. (Result: Earrings) *Examine Earrings. (Result: Kimberly's Earrings) *Ask Kimberly why she had lost her earring. (Profile: Kimberly plays poker, eats tomato soup and has read Macbeth, Yasmeen has read Macbeth) *Investigate Guillotine. (Clues: Metal Pipe, Trash Bag) *Examine Metal Pipe. (Result; Fabric) *Analyse Fabric. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Scott's Head) *Autopsy Scott's Head. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (4/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (4/9) *See what Andrew needs. *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Shopping Trolley) *Examine Shopping Trolley. (Result: Wedding Binder) *Examine Wedding Binder. (Result: Potential Venues) *Go see the venue with Andrew. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Dana. (Reward: Smug Face) *See Millie about a wedding dress. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Help Isaac out. *Investigate Underground Casino. (Clue: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:Starlight Shores Category:Hidden Falls Category:All Fanmade Cases